Slippery When Wet
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. Rose x 10.5. Rain has a way of heightening the mood.


Rose loved the rain on a clear summer day and the petrichor that would follow after. That warm, summery scent of the after rain that made her soul sigh with a soft content and in turn, make her smile. It was the first month of summer, the blistering June heat plowed through Britain like the plague. It was incredible that a drought hadn't formed and Rose, like the rest of Britain, was thankful for that and eagerly hoped rain would fall.

Of course when the heat began to simmer down and the days grew to a bearable 80s, did the duplicate Doctor ask Rose to a picnic in the countryside to which she greatly complied. Between her work and the summer heat, she needed a relief on a slightly cool day. Driving out to the countryside, Rose noticed those blue skies welcoming her and pushing away the humidity. In its place rested a cool spell, a sign of possible rain to come or the cosmos presenting them with a cool blessing among the rather hot days. The clouds rolled about like slow tumbleweeds searching for a wind to go faster, giving way to a couple of sparrows playing about in the distance.

The countryside was often vacant save for the endless stretch of clouds and a few lingering trees. There was a highway by the vast fields of tall grass that ran back into the town as well as leading onward to another part of the world. The countryside was as flat as a board at first, but leapt upward into a hill as though reaching for the sky. The hill blocked the view of the road, giving way to a little valley and allowing privacy to those who roamed about the area. Rose smile, remembering how she would come here during her teen years to contemplate life and sometimes she would drive out here just to look at the stars. Somewhere in that dark, vast depth of space was a Tardis with the original man who she had fallen for. While he still held a place in her heart, her emotions belonged to the man in the passenger seat who leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

When the two initially met on Bad Wolf Bay he was described as a man made from the original time lord's war driven side, of his darker side who fought in the Time War, and of the horrific scenes that had emerged from such a disastrous event. He needed to be changed into a better person and Rose had an excellent job in doing so. Compassion burst from him like a flower and everything else followed in fruition, all with the guided hand and heart of Rose Tyler who loved him dearly. Despite his initial rouge nature, he still retained everything of the original Doctor. Of all the times that he and Rose flung themselves into the great wide universe and all its parallel dimensions, of their shared smiles and fears, of lunches on distant planets and random eras. He remembered and knew them all along with every single thought and emotion the initial Doctor had ever felt.

Pulling over, the duo walked through the country side and allowed the grass to welcome them with soft brushes on their legs. Wildflowers poked through the grass blades and the duplicate Doctor seized the opportunity to snatch a few brightly colored blossoms and present them to Rose. Her grin and thanks lit up his heart as she took them and pressed them to her heart while slipping a cherry red flower into her hair. Its vibrant shade brought out Rose's smile and filled 10.5's heart with joy in knowing he had such a lovely woman by his side as his girlfriend.

As they reached the hill, they dipped down into the little private enclosure nature had created. With no one in sight, privacy was guaranteed and thus the duplicate Doctor laid the blanket on the grass. Taking a seat, the sun illuminated itself just so that Rose could start unloading the picnic basket with 10.5 who so eagerly helped her. Along with the initial Doctor's thoughts and emotions, he also shared his love of cookies and when Rose Tyler revealed a plate of chocolate chip cookies his smile lit up like the fourth of July. He placed them on the blanket as though the world would collapse if he broke the Tupperware they rested in. Sandwiches, strawberries, and a thermos of tea followed as well as some miniature treats.

In their picnic, they lost themselves in conversations. Joking about the Jidoon, talking about work, speaking of life in general both on this world, and on the many others that existed in the galaxy. It seemed like hours had passed of them bonding even closer as the couple they already were. It had been a few years since their meeting on Bad Wolf Bay and during that time their love grew exponentially. Marriage was on their mind, but it would only be until they could both afford the wedding which they were slowly nearing. They were to pay for everything knowing full well both were responsible adults who wanted a wedding that they could both easily afford and adore. Rose and 10.5 had been eyeing California for a nice honeymoon; the endless sun, the long stretches of sand, and the fact that it seemed so different when compared to their hometown. It was a different dimension that they wanted to explore together as husband and wife. Though if they couldn't afford California, then they would choose another place; preferably with tons of sun and warmth all around.

Snacking on strawberries was interrupted by the sudden graying of the sky, as though it was aging over their heads by time's willing hand. Ivory, puffy clouds rolled in and merged, shading to indigo, ebony, and smoky shades. Tension rolled through the fields around them, warming the wind and heightening the mood. Neither one could recall the forecast for that day, having not heard a word about rain. At best, it would be cooler than the other heat wave they had been enduring which pursued them both to break free from their unforgiving start of summer. When the clouds interlocked, they broke, releasing soft rain onto the world below.

Rain shocked Rose like lightning, having almost forgotten what the wet weather felt like. It had seemed like years since it had rained last and the duplicate Doctor smiled, having found that he enjoyed the rain and how, in some mysterious way, it amplified the mood. Changing from a normal, would be ruined moment into something rather warm and inviting.

There was something about lovers caught in the rain that regardless of book or movie, always heightened the tension. Of knowing clothes will be soaked and the chance of catching pneumonia was high, and that they should probably seek shelter as soon as possible. The aid of a tree would be dangerous, knowing that lightning could strike it and thus end their young lives. The car would be a more likely venture. Yet acknowledging these important concerns seemed to give way, falling to daring spirit. Logic fell to nonsense when the duplicate met with Rose's brown eyes; his brown eyed girl who he loved dearly no sooner they met on Bad Wolf Bay and knowing who he was, the emotion was automatically reciprocated. The tenth duplicate was an exact copy of the original Doctor except for having one heart and the ability to grow old with Rose. He shared the initial time lord's thoughts, feelings, memories, everything down to Gallifrey and the Time War.

Through the rain, Rose's eyes seemed to glimmer with a brilliance that could outshine any star and it made 10.5 hunger for her even more. Swallowing hard, he saw how she stared at him and loved the way her eyes pierced through him, reaching down into his soul, and making it forget to breathe so that his whole body tensed. Other times when she stared at him he felt his heart break away from his body and dissolve into a thousand fragments that were drunken in by her hungry orbs. Rose smirked softly, her teeth poking through at the way his eyes examined her slowly, wanting to absorb every single last detail from the way her eyelashes curled to the way her simple shirt showed off her cleavage. Licking his lips, the duplicate Doctor knew what he wanted and what he had to do and what she wanted and how this would be very much different than what they had before.

"Rose Tyler?" His voice was husky and soft, the low grumbling rumbling tone vibrating in his throat and making Rose's pupils dilate. He had her attention now and locking eyes with him, she saw that dazed puppy love look that made her heart beat just a few pitter patters faster.

Their hearts matched the onslaught of rain stampeding downward from the skies. No one was around and not even a bee buzzed while attempting to pollinate. The road was far from their view and no house or home resided on this hill, causing ideas to generate in Rose's mind that broke into a grin. Her mind was just like his' sometimes; daring and open minded, wanting to explore the unconventional on different things and sex was no exception. They had all the privacy and quietness of the world on this little scrap of land; why not make some use of it. Her smirked sexily, making her heart jump into her throat where it nestled into her voice box.

"I-…"

Did it really need to be said? After all these months he said those three words like a religion to her every day before bed and whenever he desired to say it. He quietly vowed to himself that at every chance that presented itself to him, he would say those three words. But now, now he teased. Grinning, he looked at her like the bad wolf she was that needed to be tamed.

His sexy expression changed into a mischievous manner as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Humans were born with the carnal, primitive instinct to do things that most people did at some point in their lives. If not, in the least, they masturbated to the notion of doing "it". "It" was the thing that every sinner and saint so desired regardless of status, orientation, sex, or shade. "It" turned men to dogs, women to sirens, and everyone into beasts. Rose was well acquainted with "it" having performed it with Mickey. When she had met the Doctor, she initially fell for him but they never engaged in "it".

Though in his thousands of memories and thoughts, the tenth duplicate knew he had jerked off to Rose Tyler at times when he was alone in his room. Her curves made him grin, her smile made his mind explode, and her eyes, those luscious brown eyes made him want her even more. So with these thoughts and memories came ideas – of things he would do to her, of things he could do to her, and while he had exercised them before in the bedroom of their home, he had never in his entirety of existence exercised them in such a passionate scene as this. The bedroom was a romantic place, but being caught in the rain with no one else around seemed to invoke more passion and daring mannerisms in the half breed time lord and he was not afraid to take the plunge.

Her legs were slick and sticky from the rain and that made him hunger for her even more. His slender fingers started at the Achilles' heel and making her shiver in surprise. Grinning against her lips, he felt her mouth tremble with moans. His fingertips walked up the curve of her calve hidden by that irritating skirt that now sagged from the rain, but he didn't care. Rose groaned, her hands sinking into his hair, the spikes now gone but that didn't matter to her. Things were better when wet and feeling the rain through his strands she groaned as he did in return. His fingers grew impatient, reaching the arch beneath her knee.

"Oh!"

Smirking softly, he moaned low and slipped his tongue between her lips. Using only his fingertips he massaged that soft spot that made her body jolt with pleasure and melt into his hand. Stroking that spot she moaned against his mouth, deepening in the kiss and causing him to inch closer to her frame. She welcomed his lithe frame between her legs so that they were chest to chest. 10.5 felt her breasts pressed tightly not only against his chest, but against that now soaked white cloth. From what he could tell she was wearing that smoky grey bra that he so desired. From what he knew about her, she was probably secretly donning the matching underwear which made his head swim with a much desired need that couldn't be suppressed. Chest to chest, their hearts beat rapidly, a quick orchestra between the two that only they could hear. The sounds pounded in their ears and worked their way into their heads, the rhythm matching the rain's fall.

His fingers abandoned that melting point behind her knee and traveled down, down, down to her inner thigh ever so slowly and with his teasing antics she writhed beneath him. Silky fabric slipped through his fingers and he smirked softly. Sliding his fingers beneath the fabric he felt her warmth and with it he was reminded of their surrounding area; of warm summer rain pelting them with a wetness he adored. Rose's perfume had mingled with the rain, causing him to breathe this wondrous new scent and hunger for her even more. Without hesitance, he broke the tension between the two he slid his fingers inside.

"OH!"

"Rose Tyler," he spoke in that low tone that made her heart lose control and pound rapidly, like a hummingbird on meth. "You're very tight."

Her head was reeling with every rain drop that hit her face and every thrust his fingers provided. To quiet some of her moans she sucked at his tongue, the sound rolling throughout him and making him work faster and harder at her. Breaking the kiss she left rushed marks on his neck and collar bone as her hands broke from his hair. Rose's hands did their best not to melt like the rest of her body as the Doctor duplicate's fingers explored her, stretching her nether region with his fingers, those long, slender fingers. She forgot how much she loved those fingers. She loved them even more when Rose felt his thumb brush against the clit and made her body shiver into a pool of need. Groaning into his neck, the Doctor duplicate pulled her closer to him as he feverishly kissed down her neck. His skin absorbed her lustful sounds and made his spine quiver, threatening to break from his skeleton and turn him into a puddle of desire. Rose fingers trailed down his wiry frame, raking down his spine and making him bite fiercely into her neck, his tongue swirling around a rather sensitive spot. Sucking hard at the tender flesh, he stroked her clit with all the willful passion of a man who had been trained to love a woman. Another finger and Rose bit his neck hungrily, sucking just beneath the jugular vein and making him groan loudly.

He had pushed her to the edge many times before and she went over it with him, wrapped in tight grips, sudden sexual movements, and loud groans. 10.5 loved it when they went down into those dark, dark depths of unbridled passion, gasps for air, and remembrance of why they loved each other in the moments of intimacy. In these times, roughness was welcomed, but not always needed. Her teeth often changed that though, she knew how to bite and where and it made him groan hungrily for more. He would match her or one up her just to build tension and make the situation more intense than what it was. Four fingers in and she was moaning for more, his free hand rushed to her shirt and yanked it down. Rain threw itself into this newfound location, sliding down into her bra, tempting 10.5 to follow suit. Without hesitation, he yanked the bra down exposing one of her ample breasts now perked from the warm wetness falling from the clouds.

Breaking from Rose Tyler's bite, he leaned down and tenderly made love to that breast with his mouth. His tongue trailing around the soft, pink flesh just around the nipple and her spine shivered in need. He felt it tremble throughout her body and he swore it shook her soul from its already wild state, causing it to get even wilder. The tip of his tongue ran over her erect nipple as he felt her heart stop for a minute and explode with miniature beats bursting out with every groan that emitted from her hungry lips. Sucking hard at her breast, he often sunk the tips of his teeth into that gentle flesh from time to time just to tease her and she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

The sound of a zipper caught him off guard and he growled against her flesh. So that's where her hands roamed to, that clever girl. As if pleading for her to continue her exploration, he nibbled at her soft skin, leaving marks on her breast, and making her groan in need. She wasn't ready to satisfy him just yet and ran her fingers along the covered hard on pressed firmly against his thigh. Her other finger fiddled with the button, teasing him to satisfy her much more before continuing her pursuit. Ramming his fingers as deep as he could into her she gasped and cried out as he rammed even faster and harder, needing her touch. The more he rammed, the harder he sucked at her tit making her groan loudly and pop the button.

"What do we have here?" Her sultry question made him blush and while he had heard that pitch many times before, it seemed much more prevalent now. Looking up from her breast, his fingers stopped ramming. Those eyes locked with his and he swallowed hard, feeling his soul being torn apart by her ravenous gaze. Writing beneath her stare, he felt her hand slip inside his trousers, discovering the hard on he had been harboring all this time.

"My turn..." That coy tone fit that clever Rose Tyler and he tossed his head back and groaned loud and long. The sound tumbled in his throat and how it emerged from his fair lips sent Rose's mind rolling. Fingertips stroked his shaft just so, enough to tease but enough to please him as well.

Then there were her full fingers, wrapping around the shaft and continuing the slow, agonizing teasing stroke. His body jolted, needing that pleasure as though his heart would stop beating without it. Smirking to himself, his fingertip traced around the edge of her area, those sensitive lips that made her writhe beneath his gentle touch once more. His little tease caused her to grip his shaft, her thumb stroking the tip in a circular motion that made him cry out in want. The rain made his dick much stickier than what it was thanks to the help of that pre cum. Rose didn't care if anything it enticed her to satisfy her beloved even more, her hand running down to the shred of skin that connected shaft to balls. Pressing that little bit with her fingertips and massaging it, 10.5 yelled with the wind and slowly traced her lips once more as her body jerked in need. Through slit eyes, 10.5 watched her, his head swimming with pleasure yet to be had and pleasure he was currently obtaining from Rose's fingers.

Leaning in once more he made love to her breast with his mouth, muffling his moans. His other hand crept into her shirt, her wet skin tantalizing him and enticing him as he hurriedly rushed up to her other breast. Beneath that grey bra he so adored, he stroked her perky flesh as she groaned once more. Pulling gently at her nipple she growled seductively and quickened her pace. The more she stroked, the more he wished to please her, and without abandon he pulled her close to him once more. Hand at the back of the neck, their lips once more in a tangled mess of tongue and rain. His instinct unfurled tenfold, the dominant beast taking over and pushing him to his edge. Let it be pushed, he wanted that and he could tell Rose did too. He would take her over the cliff side of foreplay and drown with her in that sea of pleasure, those turmoil tides that made their heads reel in need of "it", and would drag them under until they rested on the shores of satisfaction.

Something wild flickered in his dark eyes and Rose grinned, knowing that look. It was the look of a man who had just come home from the war and had seen his wife in God knows how many months. And from this look, she knew what to expect and what to demand as a woman who knew how to dominate her male spouse without the use of leather and whips. The Bad Wolf had loaned her some authority that she would carry throughout the rest of her days and knowing this, she tugged on his dick and unleashed the beast.

His hands found their way to her shoulders and pinning her down onto the crumbled picnic blanket he wasted no time. That irritating skirt, he would have ripped it off by now, but he knew she had nothing else to cover her underwear that only he would have the utmost pleasure of witnessing. Though he could very well tear those silky grey panties off, knowing that they would be sorely missed by her and him as well. The duplicate's lips tore into hers like a lion on a prey in the Serengeti and from it, no heat from that distant land would ever amount to the fire between the two. Rose's lips easily returned all the passion that he had encompassed in that kiss before watching him leave her lips and rush down to her skirt. With the quick adjustment of her skirt, his hands raced up her legs and cupped her well rounded arse.

"You know, I don't think those cookies did it for me." He spoke once more in that lethally low tone that made Rose shiver in anticipation, curious as to what he had in mind next. Swallowing hard, her eyes widened in wonder at his devious smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes."

She knew what was coming next and relished in the feeling as 10.5 slid between her legs and slipped his tongue inside. Crying out in pleasure, her hips bucked and groping her buttocks, he felt her juicy buttocks in his hands.

10.5 swore she was wetter than the rain and that made her all the more alluring. His tongue thrust deep, brushing against the sensitive clit and making her howl. Rose tasted sweet, like those strawberries from the prior rain storm that graced their presence. The fruit's natural juices dripping down her chin gave way to other ideas that fueled 10.5's absolute need to ravish her. Lapping up her own natural juices, Rose's body trembled with delight as her moans carried on the wind. Hearing her wanton cries, he was encouraged to go deeper and did so without abandon. The tip of his tongue went about as far as it could go, thrusting hurriedly, needing to not only satisfy her but himself as well. Massaging her cheeks, he felt her bones tremble wildly beneath her skin as she cried out and pre-came. Licking her up, he felt he abdomen quiver and he mentally smirked to himself, she was far more than ready.

She was still slick even after he was finished tasting her and leaning over her, they locked eyes in the rain. Through the droplets that collided with their frames, they knew what they wanted. They could read it in each other's eyes like a book they had read over and over again. Now those pages were furling with desires that could break the moon and smash the night. Licking his lips, 10.5 wasted no time and slid himself inside Rose Tyler. Her back arched as he hit the deepest point of her inner core and slowly, he began to thrust, enjoying the moment of pleasuring his love in the rain. Of the warm scent that kicked in between his strawberry kissed lips and the sweet summer rain that still pounded in their ears. Of how brightly her cheeks blushed and how she needed it and wanted him, knowing he meant the world to her. Of how her breasts heaved and were soaked from the rain and his loving.

The rain had merged with the earth by now and their blanket had given away to the fresh grass, soaked down to its very roots. Rose's hands seemed to merge with the world beneath her, wanting her to return to the world that she was born from. Her damp hair was filled with surrounding wildflowers, toppled over from the rain and making her appear to be a deity of the flora and it only drew 10.5 even closer to her. The rain encouraged him to thrust harder and obeying the falling rain that made this moment much more passionate, he thrust harder. Rose's back arched as she cried out into the storm and 10.5 joined her, moaning loudly. The sound fading with the wind that whipped at his back but he didn't care, he was pleasuring them and he loved every minute of it. Panting hard, he gave every single ounce of passion in his frame to her with every thrust. The rain had reduced his hair to a sloppy mess and through the strands he saw Rose Tyler bucking her hips, feeling him penetrate her deeper as she groaned. Striking her inner core with every thrust she groaned in need and gripped his hands at the side of her head. Fingers locking, their pulse pounded as one in tune with the rain and the sound raced up their bones and into their heads. It was a self made melody between the two that only they could share and no one else. It was their form of closeness and bonding that no one else could replicate.

Howling with the wind, she orgasmed roughly against his hard cock, causing him to thrust faster. She swore the wind was matching his thrusts and groaned louder, every fiber in her body alive and moving with him and the passion that exploded from within. Her back pressed to the wet world behind her was nothing when compared to the wetness down farther. Their bodies moved together in sync and leaning in just a little more, the duplicate Doctor stole kisses from his beloved. Forehead, cheeks, lips where her grin seemed to be more precious than the world and he enjoyed it. Trailing those kisses down her neck and shoulders he tasted her rain soaked skin and never before had he tasted anything sweeter. Even cookies and strawberries fell flat when compared to a rain ridden Rose. He would hunger for this taste again when the days were dry and hot. Leaving butterfly kisses on the arches of her breasts and cleavage she groaned more, wanting his lips, wanting his body, wanting his heart, wanting his everything. Not once did he hold back and kissing her with all the passion he could muster, he continued his quick thrusts.

"Rose, I'm –"

Roaring in satisfaction, the duplicate Doctor came hard as Rose did the same; her climax like thunder and shocked her system, electrifying her nerves in a way like how sparks crackled from a broken plug. Rosa swore for a moment she heard thunder clash over their heads and from it came even darker skies, making them believe that they were transported into night. No stars shined and no sunlight rained from the skies and staring at each other, they breathlessly panted and smiled. Removing himself from her area, 10.5 zipped up and took shelter in Rose's arms, breathing in the storm.

It wasn't for sure how long they lied in the wet grass breathing the warm summer rain. But after they did so, the duplicate Doctor scooped Rose into his arms and took her back to the car, retrieving the picnic equipment afterwards. As they drove home, the rain continued to roll down the car with the windows open. Rose couldn't get enough of that sweet summer rain and neither could 10.5.


End file.
